


Entwined

by Salazar Marvolo (Nekromika)



Series: Heirverse: Phase 1 (Game) [10]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aizen Sousuke, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pillow Fights, Rimming, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Smut, Top Ichimaru Gin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekromika/pseuds/Salazar%20Marvolo
Summary: "I do believe his mouth is heaven, his kisses falling over me like stars." - Richard Siken.





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedrunkenwerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/gifts), [TheFoxPack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxPack/gifts).



> From Salazar Marvolo for TheDrunkenWerewolf and TheFoxPack. I love you guys and I hope you enjoy this piece of fluffy happiness. And Smut. Mostly Smut.
> 
> Part in italic taken from 'Say it' by TheDrunkenWerewolf.

Gin pulled a face as he felt the first tickles of the morning sun on his nose. With a low groan he hoisted his body around and buried his head into his pillow, hoping to block out the brightness of the day. A sleepy chuckle next to him made him turn his head and glare halfheartedly at his lover; deciding halfway through that opening his eyes was too much of a hassle and swatting into his general direction instead.

"Shu' up!" He mumbled.

The chuckling only grew louder. Gin finally fully cracked his eyes open and sent Sousuke a full-blown glare.

"Ohh come on Gin, you were just too cute." Sousuke teased lightly. Banter in the morning. The usual. Voices sleepy but teasing. A remark to their shared intimacy.

"M' not cute."

' _Extremely cute.'_  Shinsou laughed into Gins mind.

Gin pouted, he made a grab for one of their many pillows and launched it straight into Sousukes face.

The other man blinked at him owlishly for a few seconds. It was Gins turn now, to laugh at his expression. The pillow had managed to tousle up Sousuke bed-hair even more and a few feathers had left the pillow upon impact, landing on his head and shoulders.

Sousuke seemed to have finally gotten over his initial surprise because a small smirk wormed its way onto his face.

"Ohh Gin, that was a mistake." He told him. Kyoka Suigetsu cackled in the back of his mind. This show of disobedience could after all not go unpunished.

Gin swore he saw two little horns spouting out of Sousukes head before his brown-haired lover started launching an avalanche of pillows at him.

Gin shrieked in a very unmanly manner, causing Sousuke to laugh at him even louder.

It rang true and surprising in the stillness of the morning, this show of unadulterated happiness coming from Sousuke. It seemed to be...a good day. Filled with sunshine. Filled with brightness. Like stars sparkling down on them.

Shinsou joined into their laughter, his voice reverberating through Gins head loudly.

Their morning was filled with feathers, laughter and disheveled appearances. Gin had no idea how long their war went on for, but it was a hard battle. Neither of them wanting to yield, both using every weakness they knew about the other to make him give up. He was sure he had rarely seen Sousukes face this open, this gentle - this...true?

Finally, Sousuke put his hands up. "Truce!" He called, panting and catching his breath as he put down the pillow with which he had been aiming at Gins face.

Gin also slowly lowered his own weapon. He let himself fall back onto the bed, causing the springs to groan underneath his weight. He started laughing uncontrollably, laugh after laugh helplessly tumbling from his mouth. Aizen joined him after a few seconds, landing on the bed next to Gin and clutching his stomach in laughter. Tears were threading at the edges of their vision but each time they turned to look at each other and the sheer number of feathers surrounding them, they once again lost all composure.

"Tha'…was one of the most childish things we hav' ever done." Gin finally got out.

' _Possibly the most childish one.'_  Shinsou supplied unhelpfully.

Another small chuckle escaped Aizen. "I believe, Gin, that you are about the only person that can manage to…unravel me quite this spectacularly."

"'Unravel'?" Gin mocked, raising an eyebrow. Sousuke raised his eyebrow back at him challengingly.

"Yes. You wind me up and unravel me in the same breath. My lovely Gin." Sousuke said.

He was lying on his side now, looking at Gins face. Gently he took ahold of Gins hand and brought it to his mouth littering the back of it with small kisses.

Each one filled with reverence.

His kisses were light as butterfly wings, lips soft on Gins skin. As if Gin would break should Sousuke breath too hard. As if holding his hand was something precious and delicate.

Gin was sure that Sousukes lips were nothing but heaven, the kisses he was allowed to feel upon his skin nothing other than stars burning their way through Sousukes mouth to be bestowed upon him.

And just like stars they would die with a large spark - a shooting star upon his skin, setting his nerves on fire.

Gin blushed, red dusking his ears and cheeks as he turned his head and watched his lover worship him. Sousuke caught his gaze and gently scraped his teeth over Gins finger. Ever so slowly he let his tongue lick over the digit all the way from his knuckle to his nails.

Gin swallowed heavily. The first tendons of arousal were already coiling low in his abdomen. There truly was no escaping from Aizen Sousuke. The man could make him utterly furious with a single word and crave his every touch with a single finger.

Or in this case…with his mouth alone. His mouth alone – which was heaven. His kisses the weight of stars.

Almost lazily Aizen slipped Gins finger into his mouth. His own heated gaze had never left Gins. Ever so slowly he took the finger in deeper. A rumbling moan left Gin as he felt the velvety heat around him, a clever tongue already squirming and cheeks hollowing as Sousuke sucked on him.

Sousukes eyes were fluttering, the taste of copper had filled his mouth and Gins finger was both soft and rough. He could feel the small scars marring his skin, a memento to the times he had spent in the Rukongai. He swallowed around him, a low moan escaping him as the metallic tang on his tongue flooded his whole cavern.

Gin was watching him, his eyes burning with need. Sousuke let his gaze flicker downwards. He wasn't surprised when he saw Gins hips twitching; wishing for the friction and release only Sousuke could give him.

Just as slowly as it had started Sousuke let Gins finger slip free. A disappointed little moan reached his ears and he grinned at Gin before pulling him closer. Making him gasp at the suddenness of the motion.

Their breath was mingling in the short distance between their faces. Heat rolling over their skin as they devoured each other with their eyes.

"Something you want?" Sousuke taunted quietly, leaning closer and bumping his nose against Gins.

Gin almost growled as he leaned closer and closed the last infuriating distance between their lips. Sousuke grinned into the kiss, which earned him a hard nip from Gin. He moaned at the pain and passion his Gin exhibited. The silver-haired man all but crawled on top of him, settling down in Sousukes lap and rolling his hips while he kept their lips sealed in their urgent heated battle.

"Ngh-my." Kiss. "aren't you nnmm." Kiss. Suck. "eager?" Sousuke finally got out as Gin continued to kiss him.

Gin finally left Sousukes lips and wandered form his mouth down to his chin and jaw, he paused at his neck sucking a deep bruise into the skin so deliciously laid out for him. Sousukes hands had found their way onto Gins hips, one dropping lower and grabbing his ass harshly as the other man bit and sucked at his throat.

Gin pulled back. His face was flushed with heat, pupils blown wide. His lips were swollen and silver hair sticking up –

A small laugh escaped Sousuke.

Gin looked at him in confusion. "Wha'?" he asked.

Sousuke cleared his throat before answering, suppressing another smile and laugh with much effort. "Uhm…you have…feathers…"

That's as far was he got before another laugh was ripped from his throat. Gin reached up with his hand and fingered his hair, pulling at a few strands. He caught something soft and quickly pulled it out. There, rather innocently, sat three white feathers in his hand.

Gin rolled his eyes. "Ya're not much better." He said and pulled a few feathers out of Sousukes brown hair.

"Guess not." Sousuke hummed happily. Without warning he pulled Gin back down, crushing his lips together with his own.

"NNmm." Gin made before giving in to the sensation of Sousukes velvet tongue working his lips open and battling with his own. His hips started rolling against Sousukes on their own accord. The other man's answering hardness was pressing into Gins stomach with Gin rubbed himself against Sousukes thigh, getting high on the delicious friction his movements were causing.

"Too many fuckin' clothes." Gin gasped out and started pulling at the Yukata his lover was wearing.

Aizen, too far gone to argue, simply nodded and pulled at the cloth covering Gins shoulders. When the first patches of Gins white porcelain skin were revealed he didn't hold back another second and clutched Gin tightly to him, littering his shoulder and neck in wet, open-mouthed kisses. Gins head tipped back, allowing Sousuke to scrape his teeth against his pulse point and sucking hickeys into his skin.

Long fingered hands were gliding down his sides and body, digging into his skin and pulling and pushing at him. They were creating a desperate rhythm, the sucks Sousuke delivered matching the thrusts of their hips as their bodies pressed together again and again.

Sousuke pulled harder on Gins Yukata letting it slide down his back and pooling at his waist in a puddle of fabric. He reached out once again but Gin stopped him with a hand on his chest.

He leaned closer, brushing his lips against Sousukes ear and letting his hot breath fan across the fine hairs on his neck.

"I want ya." Gin rasped lowly. He could hear the hitch in Sousukes breaths as he whispered those words.  _"Light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul."_  Gin added breathlessly.

Reminding Sousuke of that glorious night when Gin had heard those three sweet words spilling from his lips. And no matter how much Sousuke wished to deny it; he had loved every second of it just as Gin had.

.

.

.

_"'Lolita, light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul.'"_

" _Sousuke." Gin whispered, his breath full of anticipation and excitement. And even some arousal._

" _And this line here," Aizen turned the pages, pointing to an underlined phrase surrounded by copious amounts of his notes._

" _'And I looked and looked at her, and I knew as clearly as I know I am to die, that I loved her more than anything I had ever seen or imagined on earth, or hoped for anywhere else.'"_

.

.

.

" _I didn' know ya could feel like this. So good and tight... ya fit me like a glove."_

.

.

.

" _Ya know, I can see why ya hate giving up being on top. The view is exquisite."_

.

.

.

" _I love you, Gin."_

.

.

.

Sousuke shuddered helplessly as he remembered that night. The feeling of Gin on top of him…inside of him. Torturing him so beautifully with the thrusts of his hips.

"Yes." He whispered breathlessly, pulling Gin closer, pressing bruises into his hips with the force of his hands on Gins waist.

Gin chuckled lowly. "Ohh Aizen-sama." He whispered tauntingly. "Won't ya strip fer me?"

Sousuke almost instantly pulled back from Gin and shed his Yukata, all but throwing it aside as he got to work on untying the knot that was keeping Gins own Yukata on his body. Soft curses flew from his lips before he managed to unravel the fabric and dumped it unceremoniously onto the floor right next to his own.

"Happy?" He asked, turning back towards Gin and smirking at him, displaying his body to him unashamedly.

"Ohh yes, quite." Gin purred and crawled on top of Sousuke.

A sharp nudge to his shoulder made Sousuke land back on top of the pillows. A few feathers were blow up due to his impact and fluttered around them for a few seconds, looking like overly large snowflakes covering their sheets.

Gin didn't pay them much attention as he dove right into Sousuke. He sealed their lips together once again, their bodies were pressing together – shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip. There was not an ounce of space left between them as their naked bodies pressed together. A low moan left both of them at the intimate contact.

"Sousuke." Gin slurred. "I wanna turn ya over and fuck ya until ya can't move…Make ya come for me. Ya were so pretty last time. Beggin' me an' all."

Sousukes breath had sped up again. He shot Gin a confident grin despite this.

"Want to make me beg, do you? I wish you the best of luck on that endeavor, dear Gin."

"Ohh I don' need luck." Gin whispered and leaned over Sousukes face. "Not when I know how bad ya want me."

Before Aizen could answer, Gin had already pulled him into a harsh kiss. There was no grace in this. All tongue, teeth and passion. Gin could taste the tang of blood on his lips, he didn't care whether it was Sousukes or his own – only deepening their kiss and continuing to bite at Sousukes lips, chasing the taste. Wanting more. Craving more.

Pulling back from their kiss. A string of salvia and blood connected them, Gin licked it away slowly before leaning in closer again.

"Turn over, Sousuke." He whispered into his ear hotly.

The fact that Sousuke didn't need any more probing and didn't argue only showed how desperately he wanted this too.

"On yer hands and knees." Gin said, watching his lover get into position. He chuckled as he saw Sousuke swing his hips enticingly. He couldn't quite resist reaching out and slapping Sousukes ass quick and hard. The startled yelp and moan escaping his lover proved it to be the right decision.

"Ohh? Ya like this?" Gin asked, as he brought his hand down and placed another slap onto Sousukes ass. A broken moan was the only answer he got.

Gin leaned forward and covered Sousukes back with his body, kissing his neck and shoulder blade. He pressed his erection directly against Sousukes ass, sliding it up and down ever so slowly.

"Ya want this, don't ya?" He whispered into Sousukes ear, before Sousukes could even manage to formulate an answer, Gin had already sucked his earlobe between his teeth and was gnawing at it gently. Instead of words a hot puff of air was all the other man could manage.

Slowly Gin got upright again and looked at the broad back in front of him which was stretched out – for him to touch. To mark. He reached out and ran his fingernails down Sousukes sides, watching long stripes of red appearing on his lover's skin. His ass had also turned a lovely shade of red from the slap Gin had given it.

Gin bend over and pressed a long kiss on the reddened skin. Sousukes breaths sped up almost immediately. Gin let his lips and tongue glide over Sousukes hot flesh for a few seconds. Biting into his ass cheeks gently before he reached out with his hands and spread them apart.

A long moan left Sousuke as he felt Gins breath against his opening. His lovely fox was always full of surprises.

Hot wetness slid over his opening ever so slowly. Sousukes breath caught before he released it all in one go. His mind had been dipped into a bucket of white paint. There was nothing but pleasure. Nothing but Gins tongue slipping over his pucker and teasing the rim of his opening, slipping his tongue inside and causing a white, hot flame of pleasure to flare up within him.

"Hah-Gin. Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Yeah. Like – Ah- Like that!" He wasn't even sure what he was saying. Everything in the world had narrowed down to Gin and his wonderful mouth.

A desperate and displeased moan left his as Gins mouth moved away for a few seconds. Not a moment later he felt a finger slowly work his was inside of him, the tongue went back to work on his rim, dipping inside and joining the finger in opening him up.

It was slow torture.

Sweet torture.

His erection was hanging heavy between his legs, precome drooling form the tip and creating a small puddle between his legs. His back arched against Gins mouth and finger -fingers? He wasn't quite sure anymore. The wet squelching sounds filling the room were accompanied by his own breathless pants and admissions. His Gin truly knew how to make him beg.

But only Gin.  
Only ever Gin.

Nobody else would ever be allowed to reduce him to this.

Gins mouth vanished. Sousuke was pretty sure that a whine escaped him when it did – judging from Gins chuckles he truly had.

"Just a moment, Sousuke." Gin whispered, already pressing kisses to his shoulder to pacify him.

Gin slid into position behind him. The blunt head of his cock was pressing against Sousukes opening hotly.

"Ready?" Gin asked.

His question almost didn't register. Sousuke was so focused on not simply thrusting his hips back and impaling himself on Gins length. When the words finally registered in his pleasure ridden mind he nodded quickly.

"Come, Gin – Hurry. Fuck me." He panted out, arching his back some more and pressing back against Gin ever so slightly. Causing the tip to slide it a little bit further. Sousuke moaned as he felt himself stretch.

Gin pressed forward gently, sliding himself in inch by inch. He was gripping onto Sousukes hips, keeping the other from thrusting back against him - forcing him to feel Gin enter him ever so slowly. Feel every single inch Gin gave him.

Just to be a tease Gin slowly slid out again, about halfway inside of Sousuke, he started the torturous circle again and filled Sousuke slowly once again.

"Fuck – Fuck – Gin! Hurry up – Damn. Fuck."

It was exquisite, holding his lover in this position. Giving and denying him pleasure at his whim. He was sure it had taken him minutes until he was finally fully sheathed inside of Sousuke. A low moan escaped him as Gin felt the wet heat.

"So good, Sousuke. Ya're so beautiful like this, ya know? Takin' my cock that way." Gin said.

"Fuck me already!" Sousuke snapped back, thrusting his hips helplessly to get Gin moving.

Gin chuckled and pulled out slowly. He snapped his hips forwards again with more force, quickening his movements with ever thrust. Sousuke was moaning and panting and cursing beneath him. His thrusts became more forceful the more he hit the perfect spot inside of Sousuke – feeding his own high by causing his lover more pleasure.

He held still after a few minutes of this. Looking down at where him and Sousuke were fused together. It felt like his groin had melted into Sousukes heat. No beginning and no end.

Entwined.

Two halves of a whole becoming one.

Gin snapped his hips forwards again. Sousuke screamed. The bed creaked loudly. But Gins movements weren't slowing.

"Fuck. – Yes. Fuck! Harder. Gin! Harder!" Sousuke moaned, taking in Gins cock helplessly as the other thrusted in and out of him, striking his pleasure spot every time.

A sharp cry was all the warning Sousuke managed before he came all over their sheets. Gin not far behind as he felt Sousukes muscles contract around him and squeezing him deliciously.

The collapsed, sweaty and panting onto the bed.

Sousuke groaned. Gin got up and tried to slip out of him as gently as possible, a low hiss coming from his lover told him that his efforts, while appreciated, couldn't quite take away the discomfort.

"Ya okay?" Gin asked him softly.

Sousuke nodded and shot Gin a lazy smirk. Before Gin could ask him about it the other man had already reached out and flicked something away from his nose. A lone white feather flew up and landed on the bedsheets between them.

Gin laughed. Sousuke chuckled.

A bright grin on his face Sousuke grabbed hold of one of the pillows next to him and took new aim.

"Wait! No!" Were the last words Gin managed before they went back to shrieking and laughing and turning their bedroom into a warzone.


End file.
